


Cheesy One Liners

by dracusfyre



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: For the ITAB promptImagine Tony walking up to Bucky in a bar and saying the most cheesy pick-up line ever in a jokingly flirty way, and Bucky likes it (and him) and flirts back seriously. (no powers au)





	Cheesy One Liners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also going to use this story for my Tony Stark Bingo Square A3: Free Space and my Winteriron Bingo Square I4: No Powers.

As Tony walked back around the bar from the bathroom, his eyes caught on a man sitting by himself, staring down at his glass like he was looking for answers in the alcohol. He looked melancholy, like he had just heard some bad news or was gearing himself up to give some. Tony caught Rhodey’s eyes from across the bar, held up a finger, and mouthed _one minute._ He slid into the seat next to the man and said, “Hey there, handsome. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?”

The man looked up, surprised, and Tony felt his heart do a little flip, a little _oh hey_ , as the man’s blue-grey eyes warmed and his lips quirked. “Well, if you feel like you need to make another lap, I’d hate to see you go, but,” the man bit his lip and looked Tony up and down, “I’d love to watch you leave.”

Tony laughed, delighted. He'd hoped to at least get the man to crack a smile, but he never expected him to play along. “Well, in that case, I’ll be right back,” he said with a wink. He slid off the barstool and crossed the bar to where Rhodey was waiting in a booth for him, feeling the heat of the man’s eyes on him the whole way. He leaned over the table both so that Rhodey could hear him over the loud music but also to make sure he gave the man a good view. “Rhodey, platypus, darling, can I have fifteen minutes to talk to the dreamboat at the bar? I think I really like this one.”

“Seriously? You said like, one thing to him.” Rhodey leaned around Tony to get a look at the guy and raised his eyebrows. “Alright, yeah, I get it. Fine. You have fifteen minutes and if you’re not back here I’m going to join you and start telling him embarrassing stories about you from college. I will be the opposite of a wingman, I will be an anchor man, making sure you crash and burn. I did not meet you here at this ridiculous bar to drink by myself.”

“Excuse you, it’s not ridiculous, it’s _trendy._ ” But it was a ridiculous bar, some kind of silly gimmicky nonsense that would be popular for a month then they’d shut down, renovate, and reopen under a new name. This one seemed like it was an homage to the Great Gatsby or something; one of the bartenders was wearing a flapper dress and the decorator had put up Art Deco accent pieces like they’d been working on commission. Tony went back to the bar and sat back down. “Sorry about that,” he said. “I needed to ask my friend if I left my heart at the table, because when I sat down next to you I realized I had lost it.”

That surprised a laugh out of the man, and Tony had to grin because the man had a beautiful smile. Well, he looked like he had a beautiful everything, from the strong, long fingers cradling his glass to the shoulders stretching the material of his button down shirt. The man turned in his seat so he could face Tony and said, “What’s your name, beautiful? I need to know what my next of kin should say when the paramedics ask for cause of death.”

“Tony,” he said, holding out his hand.

Instead of shaking it, the man took it and pressed a kiss to Tony’s knuckles. “Please, call me James.”

Tony felt a thrill zip in his veins at the contact, and he knew he was staring at James’ mouth but he couldn’t help it. “Tell me, James, are you professionally sexy, or is it just a hobby? Because unless you have a permit, I might need to speak to the owner of this bar about you exceeding the recommended safety level of hotness.”

James smirked, his eyes alight with mischief, his earlier melancholy chased away. “Before you went to go talk to your friend, I was going to ask you if you were lost. We’re a little far from heaven to have an angel like you walking around and breaking peoples' hearts.”

“Ooh, you’re good,” Tony breathed. James was still holding his hand, his thumb running over Tony’s knuckles, an absent gesture that was having the effect of focusing Tony's attention completely on that single point of contact. “Can I take a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?”

“Only if you let me buy you a drink. Suddenly I’m feeling terribly thirsty and would you look at that,” James drained the rest of his glass and held it up, all without letting go of Tony’s hand, “my drink is empty.”

Tony made a show of thinking about it; he had a mostly full glass of beer at the table. But on the far side of the bar there was a dance floor, and the DJ was playing something low and plaintive with a lot of saxophone. “How about a dance instead?”

“My pleasure,” James said, pulling out his wallet and tucking some money under his empty glass. Sliding off the stool, he squeezed Tony’s hand as he stood as well. “If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

“Of course,” Tony said as James pulled him to the dance floor. “But as long as I’m holding you, I won’t hold a grudge.”

“Just as long as you don’t leave yet,” James said, using his grip on Tony’s hand to spin him once before pulling him in close. “I don’t want to get kicked out of Paradise before I have a chance to hold you in my arms,” he added, and despite the smile that hadn’t left his face since Tony sat down, James sounded completely serious.

Tony took a deep, shivery breath when he felt James’ chest brush his. “I like your shirt,” Tony said, running his hands up James’ arms before looping them around his neck. “What’s it made of? Boyfriend material?”

“For you, it could be.” James put his hands on Tony’s waist and pulled him close as they swayed together to the beat. Tony got goosebumps as his shirt rode up and he felt James’ hands brush his bare skin, and for a hot, breathless moment his stomach swooped and he wished James would keep going, would slide his hands inside Tony’s shirt and rest them against his back, stroke along the divot of his spine. He was so surprised by the intensity of the desire that he lost the thread of conversation. Thankfully, James seemed content to sway to the music, resting his cheek against Tony’s temple.

“Your friend is looking at us and tapping his watch,” James murmured as the first song ended and the DJ seamlessly switched to another one, this one with plaintive violins and a piano. “Does that mean we are out of time?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. He turned his head to rest his forehead against James’ neck for a moment before taking a step back. “I’m turning back into a pumpkin.” They dropped their hands and as they made their way to the edge of the dance floor, Tony made a show of checking his pockets. “Could you call my phone for me?” he asked, batting his eyes at James. “I can’t seem to find it.”

“Of course, darling.” Tony gave him his number and watched as James saved it under Tony and put a heart eyes emoji next to it.

As he dialed Tony’s number, Tony’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Oh, I guess I had it the whole time. It must be the way you make the rest of the world disappear that made me forget.”

James’ hand came up to cup Tony’s jaw, thumb resting on Tony’s chin. “Can I kiss you?”

Tony waited a beat for the punchline, but when James waited, eyes steady on his, Tony realized he was serious. Heart pounding, he said, “Please,” and held his breath when James dipped his head. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth, then his top lip, before tilting his head and covering Tony’s mouth with his own.

“Wow, you really are good,” Tony managed. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them as James pulled away.

“Oh, I don’t know about all that, but I’ll definitely do my best for you.” James ran his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip, then kissed him again before his hand fell away. James walked him back to Rhodey’s table, hand at the small of his back, and Tony felt himself blushing furiously. “Call me?”

“I will,” Tony promised, and he’d never meant anything more in his entire life. James offered him one more smile before he left, and Tony watched him leave the bar before sitting down heavily in the chair, air leaving him with a whoosh. “Holy shit.”

Rhodey raised his eyebrows. “You look like you got hit by a bus.”

“A devastatingly sexy, funny, sweet bus.” He pulled out his phone and stared at the number in his missed calls list. “How soon is too soon to text someone for a date?”

***

A few weeks later, James was thrusting lazily against Tony, spooned up behind him in a tangle of sheets, setting a deep, steady rhythm that was slowly driving Tony out of his mind. James kissed the back of his neck and ran a hand up Tony’s side to press a thumb under his shoulder blade. “What happened to your wings, angel? Did you lose them when you fell from heaven?”

“I met a silver-tongued devil that tempted me to sin,” Tony said with a smile, turning so he could capture James’ mouth with a kiss.

“Lucky devil,” James murmured against his lips.


End file.
